The Pang of Unrequited Love
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Isabella reflects on her past with Phineas, and wonders why he doesn't return her affection. She comes to realize the full extent of pain that unrequited love can bring.
1. The Pang of Unrequited Love

A/N: Phineas and Ferb was one of my favorite childhood shows, and still remains so to this day. I had this written out a long time ago (several years in fact, but never got around to fully realizing it as a full-blown fanfic. As of right now, this just remains a one-shot. If the reception is good enough, I will make this a chaptered story. Please tell me what you think!

A/N 2: This is only semi-canon to the series. This story revolves around Isabella and the pain she suffers from Phineas' unreturned affections.

The Pang of Unrequited Love

Isabella squeezed her pillow tightly as the sobs racked her body. Stupid Phineas! She felt like a knife was tearing at her chest. All these years and he still didn't understand how she felt towards him. She sniffled and moaned into the cotton. Great, now she had a headache. Stupid Phineas.

Phineas…

Isabella had been in love with him for so long. She had hoped that by now he would have noticed her. After all her attempts to make him notice, still nothing. She screamed into her pillow and beat the cushiony mattress, and began crying some more. Eventually her tears subsided into sleep, though it was only 3:30 in the afternoon.

_Summer, 5 years ago…_

Isabella, age 12, skipped merrily along the sidewalk towards Phineas and Ferb's house, a popsicle in her mouth. She was especially happy because today was the day she would finally get to spend time alone with Phineas! She peeked her head around the corner of their fence and saw Phineas alone in the yard, sitting under the giant oak tree. She stifled a squeal of delight and skipped into the yard.

"Hey, Phineas!" she chimed. "What'cha doin'?"

Phineas smiled and looked up.

"Oh, hey Isabella! Nothing much. Just trying to figure what to do today. Wanna help me brainstorm?"

Isabella rocked back and forth on her heels, her hands behind her back.

"Actually, um, Phineas, I kind of had an idea for something we could do today…"

"Okay, cool! What is it?" Phineas asked, getting up and stretching.

"Well… I was hoping you could help me sell lemonade…"

Phineas grinned.

"Sounds like fun! Lead the way, Isabella!"

Isabella smiled widely and grabbed Phineas' hand, leading him to the lemonade stand. Phineas laughed at her enthusiasm and followed her down the street. The hot sun beat down as they squeezed the lemons into the water and mixed it. Isabella held out a cup for Phineas. Phineas reached out to take it but Isabella shook her head.

"Open your mouth, Phineas!" she said.

"Um…okay," replied Phineas, confused. He did as told and Isabella put the cup to his lips. Phineas swallowed the cool, refreshing lemonade and wiped his mouth off. "Thanks, Isabella! It was great!"

Isabella blushed and giggled.

"Aww that's so sweet!"

Both children jumped and looked at the speaker. A woman in a yellow sun dress walking her dog.

"I just love young love!" she said. "And lemonade! Say, aren't you too young to be operating your own lemonade stand?"

Both replied, "No, no we aren't!"

"Well, good, because I would like some lemonade, please!"

The woman handed over 50 cents and took a cup of lemonade. Isabella put the coins in her jar and grinned broadly.

"Thank you! Enjoy your lemonade!"

The woman nodded and left. It was at this point that Phineas noticed something.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

Isabella shrugged.

_Behind the lemonade stand…_

Perry the Platypus snuck into the bushes, and whipped out his agency hat. He tapped a specific part of the soil with his foot and shot into a tube that led to an elevator. In the elevator he encountered Pinky the Chihuahua, to whom he tipped his hat.

_Back at the lemonade stand…_

"Huh, I wonder where he is," Phineas pondered.

Isabella sighed dejectedly. Phineas looked at her.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that… well, I thought this would be more fun, y'know?" she replied.

"What do you mean? I'm having a great time!" Phineas said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Me, you, homemade lemonade, that thirsty gorilla!"

"Thirsty gorilla?"

Phineas and Isabella looked in front of them to see a gorilla man stealing a glass of lemonade.

"What? Even gorillas get thirsty, y'know!" said the ape defensively before running off screaming.

Phineas turned to face Isabella.

"The point is, I enjoy just hanging out with you, Izzy. Building giant contraptions is fun, but sometimes I just like to kick it down a notch and just spend time with my best friends. Like selling lemonade."

Isabella smiled, a tear about to form in her eyes. He called her Izzy! He hardly ever called her Izzy. She cherished the nickname.

"Okay, Phineas…"

"But…if you really wanna start selling lemonade, I think I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Isabella said, now interested.

Phineas cracked a grin and pointed across the street at the ice cream parlor.

"Isabella, I know what we're gonna do today!"

_Back in the present…_

Isabella awoke with a start. She looked at her clock. It read 6:46 PM. She had been asleep for nearly three hours. Somehow, she did not feel any better. In fact, she felt considerably worse. She'd had a dream of what could be considered the closest thing to a date she had with Phineas. Isabella sighed deeply and grabbed her plush toy kitty, holding it close as tears welled up once more.

_Summer, 10 years ago…_

It was Isabella's 6th birthday, and they were holding the party in her backyard. Isabella was getting restless, tugging on her mother's dress, and bouncing up and down.

"Mommy, mommy! When will Phineas and Ferb get here! I want to play with them!" she cried out. Vivian chuckled and picked her up.

"Soon, _mija_, soon. Why don't you go sit on the front porch and wait for them?"

"Okay!"

With that, Isabella sprinted to the front door and ran outside. She plopped down on the front porch, and swung her legs back and forth, humming nonchalantly as she waited. A few minutes later, Phineas and Ferb were darting across the yard to greet her. She squealed in elation and hugged Phineas.

"Happy birthday, Izzy!" shouted Phineas. Ferb remained silent, watching the two hug and giggle. Linda ushered the three inside and started chatting with Vivian.

The three youngsters ran into the sitting room to play while their parents continued preparing food for the party. Isabella got out her favorite toys and put them on the floor to play with while Ferb sat on the couch, preferring to observe. Phineas sat in front of Isabella, who looked up at his deep blue eyes, entranced.

"I got you a present Izzy! Here, open it! Open it!" chanted Phineas, holding a small wrapped gift box.

Isabella giggled in delight and accepted the present, tearing off the gift wrap as Phineas, noticeably excited, bounced up and down. Out of the box came a plush kitty. Isabella screamed in joy and tackled Phineas in a hug.

"Thank you Phineas! Thank you!"

Linda and Vivian looked on from the kitchen, smiling.

"They're so getting married one day," said Linda.

"Oh you know it, _compañera_," replied Vivian.

_The present…_

A tear stained the soft toy as Isabella cried silently, the memories of her and Phineas' past flooding her psyche. Will this torment ever end? Is her hope for nothing? She couldn't help but think so. Why did love have to hurt so much? What did she do to deserve this? A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"It's open," she said dejectedly.

"_Mija_," whispered Vivian. She walked over to Isabella and laid her head on her shoulder. "_Mija_ it's okay. I know it hurts, but it will end. I promise."

Isabella's mouth trembled once more and she fought the urge to cry again. Vivian hummed a lullaby from her childhood in an attempt to soothe her daughter.

"Mama I love him…I love him so much…" Isabella whispered, burying her head in Vivian's shoulder. Vivian stroked Isabella's hair as she cried.

"I know, child, I know. But remember, even if he never returns your feelings, no boy could ever ask for a more loyal, beautiful and caring friend as you."

Isabella wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, mama."

Vivian kissed her daughter on the top her head and got up.

"Now, come, _mija_, I need help with these rolls!"

Isabella laughed curtly and got up. Halfway to the door she paused, and looked in her hand. The plush kitty. She smiled faintly and put the toy in her pocket, patting it for good measure.

Stupid Phineas.

A/N: How was that? Reviews are appreciated!


	2. They Say Ignorance is Bliss

A/N: So I decided to make this a full story. I have no idea how long it will be as of yet, but I'm sure I'll have an idea before long. As for now, just enjoy what I have here.

**Shout out to ElleFreak and RubyDracoGirl for encouraging me to expand upon this story and their reviews!**

A/N: I also decided to make the entire story from Izzy's POV.

Chapter 2

They Say Ignorance is Bliss

_Summer, 5 years ago…_

Eleven year old Isabella giggled hysterically as Phineas swept her off her feet. The redhead held her low, one arm under her back supporting her, the other caressing her cheek.

"Isabella," said Phineas, "I love you."

"Oh, Phineas, I love you too!" she replied.

"Isabella! Isabella!"

Suddenly, Isabella snapped her eyes open, and saw Phineas waving his hand in front of her face. Darn, she had drifted off to Phineas Land again. Hopefully she hadn't said anything weird.

"Sorry…" she said, looking away in embarrassment. Phineas looked confused.

"Why are you apologizing? That's a great idea, Isabella!"

"What?" she said, confused.

Phineas grinned.

"You suggested that we build our own theme park! That's a great idea!"

Isabella looked dumbstruck. She had no recollection of suggesting anything of the kind. Well, she did need the Build a Theme Park patch…

"Okay, let's do it! I'll go get the Fireside girls!" Isabella chimed.

"Excellent!" replied Phineas. "Here's a list of things we need! Ferb, you get to work on the blueprints! Baljeet and Buford, you two can get the animals for the petting zoo!"

Baljeet paled while Buford grinned maliciously.

"Oh no. Wedgieville here I come…" muttered Baljeet.

"You know it nerd!" cackled Buford as he dragged Baljeet away by the collar of his shirt.

Isabella took out her cell phone and speed dialed Ginger Hirano, her best friend in Fireside Troop 46231. The phone rang once before Ginger answered.

"Hello?"

"Gather the girls. I know what we're gonna do today!" sang Isabella.

"This has something to do with Phineas, doesn't it?" replied Ginger.

"Maybe…"

"I'll get the others," replied Ginger smugly.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Isabella tapped Phineas on the shoulder.

"Hi, Phineas! We got that stuff you wanted!"

"Oh, thanks Isabella!" he said, smiling.

In the wagon were: an industrial blowtorch, steel plating, iron filaments, several bags of cement, and various other items children do not normally play with. But then again, these were not normal kids.

"No, Ferb! Put the carousel over there, by the gator pit!" Phineas said, waving his arms in the air. Ferb, who was operating a crane, adjusted the levers so the carousel hanging from the hook swung in a wide arc to the right.

"Perfect, Ferb! Now just set her down easy!"

Ferb gave a thumbs up and released the carousel, which connected with the ground with a loud crash. Isabella shielded her eyes from the resultant dust and dirt. When the dust settled, Isabella removed her hand from her face and cleared her throat.

"So, um, Phineas…"

"Yes, Isabella?" he said, turning to face her.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked, rocking back and forth.

Phineas looked at his clipboard.

"Actually, I do need a servo motor for the mechanical bull ride. You could… Isabella? Hm, I guess she went home."

_Isabella's house…_

Isabella slammed the door shut, fighting the urge to tear up. Stupid Phineas! Immediately, she regretted the thought. He had no idea how she felt about him. How could she expect him to understand why she asked? Isabella ran upstairs to her room and closed the door, sliding down the oak. She rested her head in her arms and sighed deeply. Sometimes he made her so mad! But at the same time… he was the cutest, bravest, most honest, sweetest, caring boy in the world!...

"Oh Phineas…" Isabella crooned, swooning at the image of Phineas in her head. She shook her head vigorously.

Get a grip! This was no time to be in Phineas Land! She was mad at him! But… He didn't mean to make her mad. Isabella slapped her cheeks. Well ,that was too bad, missy! She groaned in defeat and drifted off to Phineas Land.

A few moments later (hours, maybe?) she felt someone shaking her back to reality. She started and flew upright. Wait, how did she end up in her bed? She rubbed her eyes and noticed Ginger and Gretchen standing over her.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, scratching her head.

"Watching you mumble Phineas' name over and over," snickered Ginger. Gretchen just grinned. Isabella blushed and giggled, embarrassed. Then she sighed.

"He'll never notice me…" she groaned.

Ginger patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Isabella. I'm sure he'll notice you eventually! Don't give up!" she said encouragingly.

Gretchen piped up, "Yeah, Isabella! You're too cute and sweet not to get his attention!"

Isabella smiled, feeling better. Well, ignorance may be bliss, but one day she'll get him to notice her!

_Back in the present…_

Except that plan had not yet bore fruit, as Isabella despaired. She sat on her porch, picking the petals from a daisy. Phineas was off at a rock concert with Ferb, and all her other friends were busy as well. She normally talked to Ferb if she was feeling down, but yeah, he wasn't there. Isabella sighed dejectedly and stood up. Maybe a walk would make her feel better.

She began walking aimlessly down Maple Drive, her thoughts frequenting Phineas and various things about him. She instantly became entranced in Phineas Land. Again.

**Phineas gently held Isabella's right hand in his own as the two twirled and spun, dancing under the moonlight. He smiled warmly at her, his eyes staring into her own. This must be heaven, because nothing could feel this amazing. The music swelled and Phineas dipped Isabella, his hand under back to support her. Fireflies blinked their mysterious messages in the summer air as Phineas spun her again.**

Suddenly she was on the ground. Isabella winced and looked up, rubbing her head. Before stood Ferb, alone.

"Ferb? I… I thought you were with Phineas?" Isabella inquired as Ferb helped her up.

"Well, I was, but I left early because I felt tired," he explained softly in his British accent.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going…"

Ferb shook his head.

"You have much on your mind. Do you care to talk about it?"

Isabella smiled weakly. She could always count on Ferb. They returned to Isabella's house and she invited him in. It would be a long story.

_An hour or two later…_

"…And that's why I've been so down."

Isabella sighed deeply, laying her head on the marble countertop. Ferb's expression had not changed during the entire story, though he had given a few nods and grunts of confirmation.

"Well, you know, they say ignorance is bliss," he stated flatly.

"You can say that again," mumbled Isabella.

Ferb looked around.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

**A/N: How was that? I know this seems disjointed from the previous chapter, and I apologize. I'm having trouble figuring out how to make this story work. Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated!**


	3. The Most Magical Night Ever

A/N: Wow the reception has been more positive than I anticipated! Thank you for your support! There will be no past segments in this chapter. It is also worth noting that is the longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3

The Most Magical Night ever

Isabella breathed in deeply. She was a nervous wreck right now. This weekend was the Midsummer Eve Girl's Choice Dance, and she wanted to ask Phineas to go with her. The only problem was that she wasn't sure if he already had a date, and she was so scared he would say no. But… it was Phineas. Why would he deny his best friend? Isabella immediately felt sick at the thought of being turned down. She groaned and clutched her stomach in a brief moment of nausea. She could do this! Just cross the street and ask him to the dance! Isabella moaned and clutched her skirt tightly, slowly crossing the street to Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"You can do this Isabella. You can do this. Just say it," she whispered to herself. She gripped the gate and pushed it open curtly. As usual, Phineas and Ferb were laying under their tree. Isabella stepped inside the yard and gingerly walked over to the brothers.

"Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin'?" she asked, a little too cheery.

Phineas looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey Isabella! We're just looking at funny cloud shapes! Wanna join us?"

Isabella crossed her hands and giggled slightly.

"Actually, um, Phineas, I wanted to…um…ask you something." She said, tapping her foot. Phineas sat up, rubbing the grass off of his shirt.

"Okay, Isabella, what is it?" he asked.

Isabella fidgeted.

"Oh, um, I was hoping to talk in a more, uh, _private _area."

Phineas got up and invited Isabella inside his house.

"We'll be just a minute Ferb!" he called. Ferb responded by raising a thumb. Isabella stepped inside the kitchen and scratched the back of her head in nervousness.

"What was it you wanted to ask me Isabella?" Phineas said.

Isabella struggled to speak. She suddenly felt clammy and weak in the knees. Don't throw up, don't throw up. Phineas reached out to her, holding her hand.

"Isabella? Are you okay? I think you need to lie down," he said. She tensed up at the touch of his hand.

"WILLYOUGOTOTHEMIDSUMMERDANCEWITHME?" she stuttered incoherently, her eyes squeezed shut. Phineas released her hand and looked at her confusedly.

"Excuse me?" he said. Isabella took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Phineas… will you go to the midsummer dance with me this weekend?"

Phineas looked at Isabella, seemingly struck dumb by her request. It was several long moments before he spoke. Isabella's hopes plummeted the longer he stood there without speaking.

"Okay!"

"Oh, um, okay, then. I'll just- wait what?" she said, stopping in her tracks.

"I'll go with you to the dance! It'll be fun!" he said, smiling widely. Isabella gasped and ran to Phineas, hugging him tightly. He warmly returned the hug.

"Oh, Phineas, I could kiss you!"

"What?" he said, breaking the hug.

Isabella was mortified.

"Oh, um, nothing!" she said, looking away.

"I could have sworn-"

Isabella grabbed his hand, and ran outside.

"Hey, look what Ferb is doing!"

Ferb looked up from his tanning bed, clicking his tongue and pointing.

_The next day…_

Isabella hardly slept a wink last night. Phineas' reply kept playing over and over in her head. He said yes, he actually said yes! Isabella grabbed her pillow and screamed into it in delight. She was going to the dance with Phineas! She was so happy! So, so, so happy! Isabella grabbed her phone and selected her contact list. She scrolled down to Ginger's name and called her. The phone rang several times before Ginger picked up.

"Hello?" Ginger said, sleepy.

"PHINEAS IS TAKING ME TO THE MIDSUMMER DANCE!" Isabella screamed, excited.

Ginger squealed with excitement.

"I'll be over soon!" she said.

"And I'll be waiting!" replied Isabella, giddy.

Ginger arrived sooner than Isabella expected, and they headed out to find a dress for the dance.

"Who are you going to the dance with, Ginger?" asked Isabella.

"Baljeet is taking me!" she answered with enthusiasm.

The two girls squealed, giddy with excitement at the prospect of going with their crushes. The two eventually reached the Googolplex Mall. They headed to Madame French's, a fancy clothing department.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for, Izzy?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know. Something cute but not too frilly or too simple," she replied. Ginger pointed to a catalog.

"I'm sure this has some really cute designs. Let's look here."

Isabella nodded in agreement and walked over to the catalog with Ginger. She opened the book and was awestruck at the designs. There was a red and white ankle length dress with flowers and frills and a black and blue dress that was knee-length.

"This black and blue one is really cute," suggested Isabella.

"It's white and gold, Izzy!" said Ginger. Isabella shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure it's black and blue, Ginger," countered Isabella.

"Eh, whatever, it's just a dress," Ginger said, turning the page.

The two giggled and continued perusing the catalog. They ooh'd and ahh'd at various dresses of different styles and colors, before finally coming to a pair of mid-length dresses that caught their eye. A pink dress with a bow on it – no sleeves, and a deep blue frilly, knee-length dress. The girls giggled madly and ordered the dresses. They decided to browse the other shops before heading home.

_Several hours later…_

It almost dark when Isabella and Ginger parted ways for the night. As she walked home she pondered all that had happened to her that day. She had asked Phineas to be her date. Isabella still couldn't wrap her mind over the fact that he had actually said yes. She closed her eyes and grinned widely. She was going on a date with Phineas Flynn! The cutest, sweetest, most caring boy in the world! She sighed contentedly and opened the door to her home.

"Mama, I'm home!" she called out.

"In the kitchen, Isa!" her mother replied. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro came into the foyer, wiping her hands with a dish towel. "Dinner is in the refrigerator, _mija_," she said. Vivian put the rag in the laundry room and went upstairs after kissing Isabella on the head. Isabella stopped her mom.

"Mama, I asked Phineas out to the midsummer dance!"

Vivian smiled.

"It was about time! You and him – you're getting married one day!"

"Mama!"

Vivian laughed good-naturedly and continued up the stairs. Isabella went into the kitchen and got her dinner from the fridge – sweet corn cakes and enchiladas, with red rice seasoned with Jalapeños. Isabella took in the scent and carried the food upstairs to her room. She continued to think about the day's events, and Phineas… Oh Phineas…

Ooh, if only the dance wasn't five days away! Isabella wondered what Phineas was up to, but the thoughts didn't last long before she drifted off to sleep.

_Isabella and Phineas held each other's hands, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. The birds sang their sweet music as the couple kissed. The kiss was more than just a regular kiss. This was deep, long, passionate. Nothing like the fake stuff seen on TV. _

"_Oh, Phineas…" crooned Isabella, cupping her handsome groom's face in her hands. "Let's stay together forever!"_

_Phineas held Isabella's small hands in his own and smiled._

"_Of course, Izzy. Together forever!"_

_Isabella rested her head on his chest and smiled, eyes closed._

Isabella's eyes sprang open. She dried the tears from her face and sat up. She had had the same wedding dream for years now, but she doubted it would happen. Everyone said they would get married, but how can you marry someone who doesn't have a clue how you feel? Sure, they were going to the dance together but that was as friends, not a couple. Wait!

A couple!

Maybe the dance would finally lead to something more! Isabella held her hand up to her mouth to stifle the sounds of her squeal. Maybe this dance would finally help Phineas realize her true feelings for him. Isabella plopped back down on her pillow and went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next several days were busy for Isabella, meaning she had little time to spend with Phineas. Interactions were limited to meetings about the dance and other things needed such as corsages that would match the flower on Isabella's dress, food for the party, photo ops, etc. Isabella began to grow impatient and ornery.

_Friday…_

Today was the day of the big photo op. Isabella was in her pink dress, carnation and all, and Phineas was in his tuxedo. Ginger and Baljeet were in attendance as well, along with Stacy and Coltrane, Candace and Jeremy, and, surprisingly, Buford, though he was alone. Buford did not seem to be bothered by this. Phineas and Ferb's mother set up the camera while the group got in position. Phineas wrapped his arm around Isabella's, sending a shock down her spine. She bit back a squeal and tensed up.

"Say 'date night!" Linda chimed. The group repeated the line and Linda snapped several photos.

Isabella tugged on Phineas' jacket, holding him back. He turned around and saw Isabella gesturing to him behind the tree. He followed her. Linda was about to protest when Ferb put his hand on hers and shook his head. Linda consented with an understanding nod and went inside with the others.

"What is it, Isabella?" Phineas inquired.

"Phineas, I…" Isabella began before stopping. She sighed and looked up at him. "I… I… Phineas…"

She faltered. She couldn't say it. She couldn't say it! Why was this so difficult? It was three words! Three little words! Phineas looked down at her, confused.

"Isabella, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting strange all week. Is something bothering you?"

She shook her head frantically.

"Phineas, I can't thank you enough for taking me to this dance…" she said. "It means so much to me. You can't imagine how much this makes me happy."

Phineas smiled and hugged her.

"Isabella, you're my very best friend. I'll do anything to make you happy."

Isabella gasped softly and laid her head in his arm, returning the hug. They remained that way for several minutes. Phineas broke the hug.

"Let's get inside. I'm getting hot in this suit!"

Isabella smiled and followed him inside.

_Saturday night…_

This was it. The night of the midsummer dance. Isabella's heart was doing backflips. She straightened her bow and smoothed her dress for the hundredth time that day and took several deep breaths. Phineas was picking her up in less than five minutes. They were going to meet the others at the dance, which was taking place at the fairgrounds. She paced frantically, as Vivian looked on in amusement.

"_Mijai, _calm yourself! He will be here soon!" she laughed. At that moment the doorbell rang. Isabella squeaked and Vivian laughed, before answering the door.

"Oh my, Phineas! Look how much you've grown! It seems like only yesterday that you were shorter than my elbow!"

"Good evening Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro!" said Phineas. "I came to pick up Isabella!"

Vivian ushered Phineas inside and insisted on taking a picture of them together. After the photo was done they left Isabella's house and stood out on the driveay.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, Phineas," uttered Isabella, tightly holding onto Phineas' arm.

"They sure are, but not as beautiful as you are, Isabella," he said. Isabella blushed deeply, but smiled. Inside, she was shrieking in joy.

_He thinks I'm beautiful!_

The two walked to the fairgrounds. Isabella couldn't think of anything to say. Phineas looked at her and smiled warmly, and she returned it. Phineas put his hand in Isabella's and gripped it gently. Isabella fought the urge to swoon, and giggled. They eventually came upon the fairgrounds and waved to their friends.

"I'll go get us some punch, Isabella!" Phineas declared. Isabella nodded and went to greet the others.

The group went to find a table near the dancefloor. Stacy leaned in close to Isabella.

"So, have you and Phineas kissed yet?" she whispered wryly.

Isabella turned beet red and vigorously shook her head. Stacy laughed and went onto the dance floor with Coltrane, Jeremy and Stacy. Baljeet and Ginger went to join them. Buford stayed behind.

"Aren't you going to join them, Buford?" asked Isabella.

"Nah, dancin's not my thing," he replied. "Besides, there's so much food over here!"

Buford bit into a chicken leg and burped happily. At that moment, Phineas returned with two cups of punch.

"Wow, you would not believe the line over at the punch bowl!" he said, offering a cup to Isabella. Isabella took the cup and drank the punch. Buford looked at Phineas and spoke.

"Hey, Dinner Bell! Go get me a drink!"

"But-"

"Now, before I throw this chicken leg on you!" he threatened. Phineas nodded and left the two alone.

Isabella poured her punch out and set the cup on the table. Buford moved closer so he could look her in the face.

"Look, Isabella, I know how nervous you are. I was in your situation once, too. The key to moving your relationship forward with Dinner Bell is to be confident and take control of the situation. Be assertive!" he said. Isabella stared at Buford, shocked. Buford was giving her relationship advice?

"Buford, this is so unlike you!" she said. Buford shrugged.

"Eh, I once liked a girl. I made the mistake of not confronting her, and she moved on to better things. I may not seem like the caring type, but I don't want that to happen to you. You deserve to be happy, Isabella."

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Phineas coming back with another punch glass.

"Remember, be assertive." He got up and wandered off.

Phineas set the cup down and joined Isabella.

"I guess he wasn't thirsty anymore," he said. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Isabella shrugged.

_Under the DJ table…_

Perry the Platypus, dressed in an all-white tuxedo, pressed a button on the leg of the table, opening a hatch in the ground to his secret lair. He dropped into the hole, sliding down a tunnel and into his seat. Major Monogram appeared on the abnormally large TV screen.

"Good evening Agent P. We just received intel that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks again! He's been buying out large quantities of stock from the Tri-State Area Stock Market! Whatever he's planning, it can't be good! You know what to do, Agent P.!"

Perry saluted and rushed off to stop Doofenshmirtz. Monogram looked behind him.

"Carl! How many times have I told you to use all-natural fertilizer?!"

"Sorry, Major!"

_Back at the dance…_

Isabella and Phineas sat there in awkward silence, fiddling with their fingers. A high-energy techno track was playing, complete with flashing lights. Buford's words kept replaying in Isabella's mind. She looked around at all the happy couples dancing and laughing, having a good time. She wished Phineas would ask her to dance, even if techno wasn't her favorite genre. Isabella looked over at the DJ table, and saw Ferb. He winked at her and put on a slow song.

_You are so beautiful  
To me  
You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful  
To me_

Isabella gasped. She loved this song. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up. It was Phineas, and he was holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Isabella?" he asked, a warm smile on his lips. Isabella tried to speak, but only succeeded in a slight squeal. She took his hand and he led her to the dancefloor.

He put his right hand in hers and the other behind her back. Isabella felt like swooning. This was just like her dreams! They slowly twirled together on the floor, surrounded by many other couples, but at the moment, they were the only ones on the floor. Phineas spun her gently brought her closer.

"Phineas, you're so…" Isabella couldn't finish her sentence. He dipped her and her heart skipped a beat.

_Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!_

He brought her back up and her hopes fell. No! The night would not end like this! Isabella grabbed his hand and stared at his eyes.

"Ph-Phineas… come with me!" she said. She led Phineas off of the dancefloor and into the soft glow of the lanterns.

"Go get 'em Isabella!" Buford called out.

Once they were away from all the noise, Isabella stopped. She kept her back turned away from Phineas, struggling to find the right words. Phineas remained silent.

"Phineas…" she whispered.

"Yes, Isabella?" he replied.

"Phineas… this… this night has been wonderful," she said, still facing away from him.

"I'm glad," Phineas replied. "I was hoping you would enjoy the dance."

"But… that's not all."

There was no reply, so Isabella continued.

"Phineas, it's been amazing. The lights, music, the dancing. But… I want something more than all that."

Phineas stepped forward. "What is it Isabella? Tell me and I'll make it happen."

"…I…"

"Yes?"

"…I… I… want you."

Phineas stopped.

"What?"

Isabella spun around, tears in her eyes.

"I want you Phineas Flynn!"

Phineas was dumbstruck.

"I want you! I… I have always wanted to be yours! I love you! I love you more than anybody else! I love you so much it hurts to think about you!"

Isabella sank to her knees, crying. Phineas was at a loss for words.

"I… I… I… I can't bear the thought… of never being with you, Phineas…"

Phineas moved closer and bent to his knees. He gently brought Isabella's face up to look at him. Tears stained her cheeks and made her mascara run. Even so, she looked absolutely stunning in the light of the lanterns.

"You… you must think… I look silly," she whispered.

Phineas shook his head, smiling.

"No, you look beautiful."

And then he kissed her.


	4. Under the Misty Moon

A/N: The positive reception for my story has motivated me to keep writing! Thanks so much from all of you who review! This chapter will be in first person point of view, from Isabella's POV of course! This chapter won't be as long as the previous ones. I ran out of material as I was working on another, separate one-shot featuring our favorite platypus!

Chapter 4

Beneath the Misty Moon

Phineas gently lifted my head so I could look at him. My mascara ran in a black stream down my cheeks. I had no idea why I had suddenly burst into tears, but I could not stop the flow of emotion when I confessed my feelings for him. I sniffled, embarrassed and suddenly self-conscious of myself. Phineas smiled gently towards me, and got on bended knee.

"I must… look silly to you…" I muttered. Phineas shook his head.

"No, you look beautiful."

What he did next shocked me. Phineas Flynn kissed me. It wasn't a simple peck on the cheek or a light smooch. This… This was special. It was as if fireworks had exploded inside me. His warm, soft lips pressed up against mine, molding to the contours of my mouth. I melted in his arms. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and accepted the kiss I had waited more than ten years for.

_Oh, Phineas! Phineas! Phineas!_

We stayed that way for a long while. How long is beyond me. I lost touch with all my surroundings. My mind was numb. So this was what kissing was like. It was absolutely wonderful! Phineas pulled away and I moaned, not wanting to break contact. He smiled warmly at me, and I blushed slightly.

"Phineas…" I whispered. He placed a finger on my lips and shook his head.

"No talking."

He stood and helped me up. With his handkerchief he wiped my face clean of the mascara, then he offered me his hand.

"May I have this dance, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?"

I accepted. He pulled me close, close enough that I could feel his beating heart. It was strong and steady, comforting. I laid my head upon his chest, and closed my eyes in bliss. My dream had finally come true.

"Look Isabella, a shooting star!" exclaimed Phineas. I looked up into the night sky and saw the trail the star left behind. "Make a wish, Isabella!"

I closed my eyes and clasped my hands. A few seconds later, I opened them and looked at Phineas. He smiled.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"I wished that this night could last just a little bit longer," I said. I looked into his deep blue eyes. I became lost in his beautiful, large irises. I just couldn't believe that after all these years, he finally acknowledged me.

He lifted my chin again and leaned down, touching our foreheads together.

"Isabella, I have a question for you," he said.

"What is it, Phineas?"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears formed in my eyes once more. Wishes really do come true. At least mine did, that night under the misty moon.

**A/N: Like I said, it wasn't going to be terribly long. The next chapter will make up for this one in length. My Perry the Platypus one-shot is still in the process of being made, but it should be uploaded by tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for your support and patience.**


End file.
